La peluche
by Laemia
Summary: "Euh, c'est une blague ?" "Quoi, il te plaît pas mon cadeau ?" Vaniku, UA, humour douteux


**Bonjour. J'ai aucune excuse pour ça. J'ai juste vu cet objet et j'me suis dit que ça ne devrait pas exister. En plus j'avais pas envie d'écrire mes vrais projets sérieux, donc ça m'a servi d'excuse.**

 **Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Riku ne savait pas quoi dire. Il existe des situations comme ça, où aucun mot conçu par l'humanité, dans aucune langue, ne peut traduire un sentiment de perplexité et de confusion aussi profond. Riku avait toujours pensé à ceci, la perplexité, comme un sentiment très primaire, qui consiste à bloquer toutes les fonctions cognitives du cerveau pour éviter qu'il ne s'auto-détruise sous l'assaut d'un événement incompréhensible et imprévisible pour le petit bout de viande qui nous sert à réfléchir.

Le bout de viande en question lui soufflait la phrase « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?_ », ce qui ne s'avérait pas tout à fait adapté à la situation. Il savait ce que c'était, mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à concevoir qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Que des êtres humains, dotés de capacité de réflexion, de philosophie et de logique se soient dit « _Eh, tiens, ce serait une bonne idée de créer ce truc, ce ne serait pas du tout un gâchis total des capacités cognitives que nous a transmises l'évolution !_ ».

La chose qu'il tenait entre les mains, c'était un cadeau, en plus. Un cadeau de Vanitas. Vanitas qui ne faisait jamais de cadeaux, genre, vraiment, jamais.

C'est dire l'improbable chaîne de circonstances qui avaient amené un tel objet entre les papattes de Riku. D'abord, il avait fallu que des crétins beaufs conçoivent ce truc, et que personne n'essaie de les en empêcher. Ensuite, il avait fallu que Vanitas existe, ce qui relevait également du petit miracle en soi, peu importe que l'on considère ce miracle merveilleux, comme lui, ou catastrophique, comme tout être humain doté de bon sens. Il avait fallu ensuite que Vanitas soit son petit ami, ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagné à la base non plus, et puis il avait fallu que Vanitas croise la route de cette saleté et se dise quelque chose du genre « _Tiens, je vais ramener ça à Riku, ce sera super marrant !_ ».

Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'une blague. Au final, ça ne l'étonnait pas autant que ça aurait pu. C'était bien son genre, ça, de l'emmerder en lui offrant des horreurs pareilles. Il s'attendait certainement à ce que Riku soit gêné et n'ose pas lui dire qu'il détestait ce machin, qu'il se sente mal à l'aise, jusqu'au moment où cet amas vivant de cruauté éclaterait de rire et lui dirait que, « _Évidemment, ce n'était pas un cadeau sérieux, bon sang Riku, t'aurais vu ta tronche !_ ».

Eh bien, ça ne prendrait pas.

« Je l'ai gagné à un jeu à la fête foraine, expliqua Vanitas devant le manque de réaction apparent de son petit ami. Du coup, bon, c'est pas grand-chose, mais j'me suis dit, comme tu m'offres tout le temps des trucs... »

Wouah, il arrivait à garder son sérieux ! Même pas un petit rictus qui trahirait son hilarité.

«Très drôle » rétorqua placidement Riku.

Il inspecta de nouveau le truc, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait. C'était un truc mou et tout doux, duveteux, d'environ quarante centimètres. Une peluche, donc. Une peluche qui, comme beaucoup de ces peluches bon marché qu'on trouvait aux fêtes foraines, comportait un sourire amical brodé de fils blancs, ainsi que deux yeux également cousus, l'air beaucoup trop sympathiques pour faire vrai. À vrai dire, la figure semblait malsaine... Et davantage encore sur une telle forme. Les deux grosses boules étaient cousues de telle façon que la Chose pouvait tenir debout dessus. Des couilles en guise de pieds, quelle créativité... Le reste du corps n'était qu'un cylindre couleur chair, avec d'immondes petits bras qui dépassaient de chaque côté. Ils avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à la forme du gland au dessus du visage.

C'était une peluche en forme de bite géante. Une grosse teub en peluche avec des bras atrophiés, un sourire malsain et des yeux pétillants qui semblaient aspirer l'âme de n'importe quel pauvre hère les fixant trop longtemps.

« Quoi, très drôle ? » rétorqua Vanitas, l'air presque vexé.

Décidément, il mettait beaucoup trop d'énergie dans sa blague. Pourtant, Riku commençait à le connaître, bien trop pour tomber dans le panneau. Il sortait avec le mal incarné et, franchement, la plupart du temps, ça lui plaisait – même s'il avait mis un temps fou à se l'avouer, et davantage de temps encore pour être ok avec cet état de fait.

« Oh, allez, Van', ça prend pas. Sérieusement ?

-Est-ce que tu sous-entendrais que j'suis trop nul pour gagner quoi que ce soit ? C'était l'jeu avec les ballons qu'il faut éclater à la carabine, là. Ok je suis nul en sport mais j'sais viser à peu près quand même.»

Riku aurait ri de bon coeur, vraiment, si le cadeau ne lui paraissait pas aussi _terrifiant_. Et ultra malsain, même pour Vanitas et même pour une farce.

« On peut passer directement au moment où tu me dis que c'était une blague, tu sais, pas besoin de te fatiguer autant. Mais c'est vrai que je suis assez impressionné par tes efforts.»

Malgré tout, son petit ami resta planté devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air toujours aussi stoïque. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment d'être si sérieux, sauf quand il boudait – donc en fait ça lui ressemblait carrément, mais là, bon, a priori il ne possédait aucune raison de se vexer... Quoique ça devait le faire enrager, d'avoir dépensé de l'argent pour qu'au final Riku ne prenne pas sa vanne pourrie au sérieux.

Bah, bien fait ! C'était de mauvais goût, et il avait presque l'impression que ses doigts brûlaient à force de toucher le duvet tout doux de cet énorme chibre pelucheux.

« C'est quoi, le souci ? répliqua Vanitas.

-Van'... Je t'aime, hein, mais tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire que tu as vu ce... enfin, cette peluche et que tu t'es dis ' _oh, tiens, ça me fait penser à Riku, je vais le gagner pour lui !_ ' sans aucune once d'ironie ?

-Eh, j'suis pas toujours méchant ! Enfin, pas avec toi. Et figure-toi que, ouais, comme t'es malade et que t'as pas pu venir, et que je sais que t'aurais voulu y aller, ben j'ai pensé à toi ! J'sais que c'est pas grand-chose, m'enfin... »

Il détourna le regard, comme embarrassé par ses propres paroles. Comme s'il pensait tout ce qu'il lui disait et que ça lui faisait un peu mal de l'admettre, étant donné son manque de capacités sociales.

Comme s'il lui avait vraiment offert une peluche-pénis-qui-sourit en pensant lui faire plaisir. Oh, bon dieu. Riku sentit son visage se figer d'horreur à la réalisation.

Il s'agissait bien d'un vrai cadeau.

Tout le reste, la personnalité infecte de Vanitas et même son égoïsme n'avait pas réussi à le rebuter... Pourtant, là, pour la première fois, Riku considéra l'idée de le larguer. Ladite idée passa et s'envola aussitôt, bien sûr, mais elle passa tout de même.

« Oh. Vraiment ?

-Bon, ça va ! Si tu l'aimes pas j'le reprends !

-Non ! »

Ah, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait dire... Mais pour une fois que son petit ami comptait réellement lui faire plaisir, sans se moquer de lui ni rien, juste par amour... ça lui briserait trop le coeur de le rejeter. Et si ç'avait été n'importe quel autre cadeau, Riku aurait été super heureux. Même juste un coquillage ou une araignée morte, il n'était pas difficile tant que ça partait d'une bonne intention.

M'enfin là, il avait du mal, tout de même. Et ce fut physiquement douloureux lorsqu'il força un sourire pour assurer :

« Non, je... Ça me fait plaisir ! Ça me surprend juste mais euh... Merci ? »

Et à ces mots, il vit à sa grande horreur son petit ami sourire – pas un sourire de ' _je t'ai bien eu_ ' mais un vrai sourire content. Oh, bon sang, non, ça lui faisait vraiment trop de peine... Riku se trouvait horrible de ne pas aimer son cadeau, vraiment, sincèrement horrible.

Mais tout de même. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il ramène _ça_?

* * *

Riku avait cherché toutes les places possibles et imaginables dans son appartement pour la peluche terrifiante. Il avait initialement songé au salon, mais franchement, il ne tenait pas à ce que ses éventuels invités tombent là-dessus et soient traumatisés à vie, sans compter l'image qu'ils garderaient de lui ensuite... Lui, s'il avait croisé un tel objet dans la maison d'un proche, il se serait enfui en courant, sincèrement.

Il avait essayé les toilettes, mais avait immédiatement décrété cela comme une mauvaise idée. Rien que l'idée de sentir le regard jovial de la... du zizi-peluche, pendant qu'il faisait caca, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait molesté rien qu'en y pensant.

La cuisine ? Mais il n'allait pas mettre une peluche dans sa cuisine ! Pareil pour la salle de bain, et puis, la question des invités se posait toujours...

La mort dans l'âme, il se décida à placer le truc dans sa chambre. Il ne tenait pas tout à fait debout tout seul, comme Riku l'aurait pensé d'abord, puisque ses pieds-testicules n'étaient pas assez lourds pour stabiliser le corps-verge. Il le plaça sur la commode qui se trouvait en face de son lit, contre le mur, à moitié caché par l'écran de la télé qu'il n'allumait jamais. Bien. Ce serait là qu'il causerait le moins de dégâts.

Et un jour, lorsque Vanitas aurait totalement oublié son existence à force de le voir comme un élément du décor, Riku pourrait enfin le jeter, discrètement. Il culpabilisait fort de devoir en venir à de tels extrêmes, mais très franchement, il ne se voyait pas faire autrement. D'ici six mois environ, ce devrait être bon, non ?

Bon sang, ça allait être long...

* * *

La première nuit, il ne dormit presque pas. Il sentait les yeux en fils de la peluche-phallus peser sur lui, il imaginait son sourire écoeurant en demi-lune, bien trop ravi de lui ôter le sommeil, de sonder le moindre de ses gestes dans l'obscurité...

C'était stupide. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que c'était stupide. Pourtant, il en transpirait d'angoisse lorsqu'il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps en tentant d'oublier la présence de cet objet du diable à quelques mètres de lui.

Le lendemain, il dût prendre son courage à deux mains pour toucher la peluche de nouveau, afin de l'enfermer dans un placard. Voilà ! Elle ne verrait la lumière du jour que lorsque Vanitas lui rendrait visite, ce serait moins agaçant !

... Et même ainsi, il pensait au sourire joyeux du sexe géant parfois, en passant devant ce placard, et il en frissonnait d'angoisse. Il essayait de l'ouvrir le moins possible, d'ailleurs, et d'éviter d'avoir à regarder la peluche diabolique dans les yeux.

Quelque chose dans cet objet clochait véritablement. Ce ne devait pas être l'oeuvre d'hommes, mais plutôt de démons. Elle devait servir à des sacrifices d'une cruauté dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'extrémité. En réalité, elle possédait une conscience, et elle n'attendait que le bon moment pour manger son âme...

... Ou alors il s'agissait simplement d'une peluche en forme de quéquette avec des yeux et une bouche qui sourit. Rien que l'idée paraissait folle et obscène, pas étonnant qu'il soit mal à l'aise ! Puis cette obsession de l'humanité pour les queues... Avait-on idée de créer des peluches en forme de vagins ? Même pas ! Et encore heureux !

Il cherchait toujours ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Vanitas. Pourquoi choisir spécifiquement un truc avec cette forme, si ce n'était même pas pour se moquer de lui ? Bon, il savait que son petit-ami avait un peu de mal avec ce genre de petites attentions, et qu'il faisait des efforts pour y remédier, sans pour autant virer au mièvre – et la vision de la mièvrerie selon Vanitas englobait bien trop de choses. Il s'était sûrement dit qu'une peluche en forme d'ours ou de tigre ou de Donald aurait été trop niaise, mais...

Mais franchement, il devait bien exister dans cette fête foraine un cadeau qu'il ne jugerait pas niais et qui n'était pas en forme de zgeg !

* * *

Il avait crû que ne sortir la peluche-bite que lorsque Vanitas viendrait serait une bonne idée. À vrai dire, c'était tout le contraire.

Il avait réussi à oublier la chose démoniaque durant quelques minutes, lorsque son petit ami avait suggéré de l'accompagner dans la chambre pour... Eh bien, pour le genre de trucs que deux adultes consentants pouvaient faire dans une chambre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, avec un Vanitas à califourchon sur lui en train de se battre avec sa ceinture, lorsque son regard erra vers ce pan de mur à côté de la télévision...

La peluche-bite lui souriait. Elle le _fixait_. Et de quelque angle qu'il se tourne, elle le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux...

« Un problème ?

-Euh, c'est rien. »

S'il lui disait, il allait le blesser... Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était faire de la peine à son petit ami.

Quoique, l'idée se battait avec celle de faire l'amour devant le regard lubrique d'un membre viril en peluche de quarante centimètres. L'angoisse.

Il eut un haut-le-coeur lorsque les doigts de Vanitas effleurèrent sa propre bite pas du tout pelucheuse.

« Arrête ! J'peux pas ! »

L'autre, clairement agacé de l'interruption, haussa un sourcil hautain.

« C'est nouveau, ça.. ronchonna-t-il.

-Pardon. C'est... Il nous regarde. »

La dernière phrase se résumait à un murmure penaud contre l'épaule de l'autre. Maintenant qu'il le disait à voix haute, ça semblait si ridicule !

« De quoi ?

-La... la peluche. J'arrête pas de croiser son regard et, sérieux, ça m'a coupé l'envie... »

Vanitas, perplexe, se retourna pour voir de quoi il parlait, puis s'esclaffa.

« Oh, ça ! Je l'avais oubliée. »

Mince, il aurait pu s'en débarrasser beaucoup plus tôt que prévu alors !

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il vide son sac.

Gravement, il prit les mains de son petit ami entre les siennes.

« Faut que je t'avoue un truc. J'suis désolé, mais cette peluche me fait hyper peur. Je... Je la trouve hyper malsaine, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. »

Ce à quoi l'autre pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. Il paraissait presque innocent, comme ça, et un peu blessé. Aïe... Il aurait réellement voulu éviter cela, mais il ne pourrait pas vivre avec un si lourd fardeau.

« Bah, t'as dit qu'il te plaisait, mon cadeau...

-Vanitas. C'est une peluche en forme de bistouquette ! Ça devrait pas exister ! J'ai fait semblant, parce que je voulais pas te vexer, et que c'est si rare que tu m'offres quelque chose et, vraiment, vraiment je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de cohabiter avec ce truc parce que je t'aime vraiment fort, mais là, je peux pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde tout le temps ! C'est moche comme truc en plus. Je crois bien que c'est le truc le plus immonde sur lequel j'ai posé mes yeux. Et pourtant, j'ai enduré pour toi, mais là je peux plus. Euh, je comprendrais que tu me quittes, mais sache que c'est vraiment pas contre toi et... Et pourquoi tu souris ?

-Eh bien, mon Riku, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. Ni que ça t'affecterait à ce point. Je m'en sentirais presque coupable... Oh, attends, non, c'est hilarant ! »

Non. Quand même pas.

« Tu veux dire que... Attends, quoi ? C'était... C'était une blague depuis le début ? T'es vraiment un enfoiré à ce point ? Arrête de rire !

-J'y crois pas, t'y as vraiment crû ! Mais qui serait assez con pour offrir ce genre de cadeaux sérieusement ? »

Riku se sentait sidéré. Et vexé dans son amour propre. Et profondément soulagé.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te quitter, prononça-t-il sans le penser le moins du monde.

-Oh, mais tu ne le feras pas. Parce que tu m'aimes vraiment très fort. Même au point de garder ce truc immonde dans ta chambre pendant plusieurs jours ! Je suis flatté. Honnêtement. »

Merde, il avait raison ce con.

« Je vais t'étrangler.

-Mh, j'aime bien quand tu me menaces... » répliqua Vanitas en se penchant vers lui, faisant courir une main baladeuse sur son torse.

Mais il restait le souci de la peluche.

« Attends, fit Riku en le repoussant. Je vais aller brûler ce truc d'abord.

-À ce point-là ?

-J'ai l'impression que mon machin ne se lèvera plus jamais à moins que celui-là ne soit réduit en cendres. »

C'était un tel soulagement ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir se venger de tout ce que cette peluche obscène lui faisait subir depuis des jours ! Tout à coup, le sourire malsain lui paraissait figé comme si le truc avait _peur_ , qu'il sentait sa fin arriver, et Riku en éprouva une joie sadique.

Il quitta la chambre avec la peluche entre les doigts, guilleret de voir enfin son supplice terminé. Tellement guilleret qu'il ne se retourna pas pour voir la mine triste de Vanitas, qui se retenait de pleurer. Pour une fois qu'il voulait faire plaisir à quelqu'un qu'il aimait... On ne l'y reprendrait pas à deux fois.

* * *

 **Comme je disais, aucune excuse.**

 **Sachez que les peluches-bite existent vraiment et c'est effrayant.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
